


the 8 phases of falling

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, yeah ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it started with his freckles, as stupid as it may seem.lowercase intentional (not really im just too lazy to practice proper capitalization)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT a chapter, but pls read it

heyyy how y'all doinnnn

so as i said i don't have the energy for capitalization but i will try to at least be better abt apostrophes B)

anyways! 8 phases :) i only have techno/dream in the tags rn but i was considering having each chapter with a different person? i could announce the topic of the next chapter and u guys could help choose who u want in that chapter, idk just trying to include everyone reading

i'm comfy with most ships, but shipping of minors is not tolerated here (especially minors who have explicitly told their fans that they're uncomfortable with fanfictions and shipping and all that). 

i am just saying for no reason at all though that dreamnoblade is currently definitely not my favorite ship and u would definitely not earn cookie points with me if u asked for it ;)) kidding

ps i was sorta only a half-fan during the whole smp war things so forgive me for being behind and stuff

but yep i've rambled enough so lmk


	2. freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this long enough? no but am i satisfied w it? no
> 
> i'll probably come back and redo it later bc i have no motivation for anything ever and i have so many missing assignments and i can't fix my sleep schedule and i'm so stressed out AND MY CHEEZIT WON'T BREAK RIGHT IN MY MOUTH

technoblade was never one to notice such subtle physical traits. normally, he could recognize a nice smile and move on with his life, but he found himself staring for minutes on end.

“techno,” dream says, finally glancing up from his phone with a smile (he definitely caught techno staring at him, but he brushed it off as a coincidence), “there’s this new restaurant open, like around the corner- i mean, i know we’re not all that close but you’re the only one who has time right now and i’m really hungry-”

techno tones out the rambling blond, instead trying to count the freckles strewn across dream’s smooth skin. he knew well he would have to say yes in the end; dream could convince someone to jump off a bridge if that was what he so pleased.

“okay, okay,” techno interrupts, “where is it? can we walk from here?”

dream stands up too quickly in excitement, his chair toppling over behind him and earning himself the attention of the whole cafe. with a red face, he avoids their stares and instead sets the chair upright and drags techno out the door by the arm.

when they reach the sidewalk, the sky cloudy and the wind chilling them to their bones, techno suddenly wishes he were back inside the cozy cafe with his warm coffee. “i wasn’t done with my drink.”

“holy shit, that was so embarrassing,” dream seethes, still pink in the face despite the cold, “nobody cares about your stupid drink, can we please go? quickly, preferably?”

techno eyes the tens, probably hundreds of freckles contrasted against dream’s pink cheeks, and admits to himself that it's pretty. he stays rooted to the ground, in defiance of the green-eyed boy’s tugging.

“you looked so dumb in there,” technoblade huffs out in amusement, “knockin' a chair over because i agreed to goin' to a restaurant with you. i can’t believe nobody laughed-”

“shut up,” dream groans, covering his face and walking away briskly.

techno laughs and catches up with him. “why’re you coverin' your face? you embarrassed? i would be too, except i don’t have to be. because, y'know. i’m not an idiot, unlike you.”

“i’m not embarrassed,” dream insists, pulling his hands from his face to punch techno in the arm, whom winces.

deny it as he may, it didn’t change the fact that dream had gone red again, face screwed up in a flustered glare.

“sure,” techno snickers, content to drop the subject at last.

he takes the time to admire dream’s freckles again; spaced so perfectly yet randomly that it seemed whatever gods that constructed him had put little effort into his face, yet ended with a good result. the little, brown dots probably meant little to dream himself, just another facial feature he had no control over, but techno couldn’t help but find them charming. 

they’re quite endearing to techno, and just a little bit cute. like a personal star chart for him to study all day long, and eventually memorize. maybe he almost runs into a stop sign on the way to the restaurant, and then it’s his turn to be embarrassed while dream laughs at him heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all remember to lmk whether or not i should have other people in love w dream too because if it's just techno this'll have somewhat of a plot and possibly smut near the end ;)) if not it'll be cute oneshots of different things people love about dream so yup
> 
> next chapter is hair


End file.
